


Now's Not The Time

by Mal_not_Otto



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Crack, Gen, He reached his bullshit limit, Wing is a lil ooc in this probably, based two years after HIVE whoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mal_not_Otto/pseuds/Mal_not_Otto
Summary: He cared about Otto, a lot. Otto was like a brother to him, but sometimes he just wanted to chuck that bitch into a wall.
Relationships: Wing Fanchu & Otto Malpense
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Now's Not The Time

Otto sat leaning against the wall of the alleyway, Wing kneeling in front of him with a worried expression. 

"Can you please take your shirt off?"

Otto chuckled, "whoa, slow down. How about a date first, and maybe somewhere else."

Wing started at him for a minute before letting out an irritated sigh and putting his hands over his face in frustration, "Otto Malpense, You've got to be the  _ stupidest  _ person I've met."

"Why do you say that." Otto tilted his head with a smug grin.

Wing moved his hands and just stared at Otto, a look of disbelief on his face. He then sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose.

" _ Oh my god _ ." He said with a not-so friendly chuckle and a shake of his head.

"Well?"

"You're bleeding!" Wing groaned, looking pissed off now, "you were  _ STABBED _ AND NOW YOU'RE MAKING DIRTY JOKES?!" He already felt exhausted. He spent six, long and dangerous years with Otto at HIVE as well as two years after, and not once before did he feel so inclined to punch that smug smile off the little shits face. " _ DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT YOU CAN'T JUST JOKE ALL THE TIME?! _ "

Otto just shrugged, "Gotta make light of the situation somehow." He responded, not seeming bothered at all.

Wing stared at him for a few seconds before standing up. He then turned and started to walk away, muttering swears and insults under his breath. Otto watched, concerned. "Um. Big Guy? Where are ya going? Are you getting help? Uh Wing? Wing?  _ Wing?! _ "

Wing just continued walking. The wound wasn't even bleeding fatally. Otto would be able to survive a walk home. Wing was done dealing with his bullshit for the day. That fight Otto got himself into already got Wing extremely stressed and Otto wouldn't even take it seriously.

He cared about Otto, a lot. Otto was like a brother to him, but sometimes he just wanted to chuck that bitch into a wall.

* * *

Laura and Shelby yelped when they heard the door slam open. Standing there was Otto, looking extremely pissed off. He had a stab wound in his right shoulder, the blood leaving a trail behind him. Laura wondered how he didn't attract any attention.

"Otto! You're back. What the hell happened?!" Laura ran over to him.

"WHERE'S THAT SON OF A BITCH?!"

"What do- are you talking about Wing?"

" _ WHERE IS HE?!  _ MOTHERFUCKER LEFT ME BLEEDING IN AN ALLEY BECAUSE OF A  _ JOKE _ ."

"He's in his room." Shelby said from the couch. Laura watched as Otto stormed past them and towards Wing's room. The two girls exchanged looks of concern.

"Wonder what that's all about." Shelby said, sounding slightly worried.

Otto and Wing had their moments of frustration, as to be expected from best friends, but Laura had no idea why Wing would just leave.

"Well you didn't die, right?" The girls heard Wing say as the two boys came into the living room, "Also you're getting blood all over the floor. You didn't think to get yourself patched up?"

"You still shouldn't have left me!" Otto squeaked, his face going red with anger, "BECAUSE OF A _FUCKING JOKE_."

"What kind of joke was it?" Shelby asked, tilting her head. She backed up a bit when the two glared at her, "Hey, just asking."

"I just said what kind it was." Otto crossed his arms. It took the girls a few seconds to process before bursting into laughter.

"WHILE YOU WERE BLEEDING?!" Shelby wheezed, "OH MY  _ GOD _ !"

"You have  _ the worst  _ timing, Otto!"

"He asked me to take off my shirt! I couldn't miss the opportunity." Otto said with a cackle, not seeming bothered by the blood trickling down his back.

"You're still bleeding."

"I know Big Guy. You going to help me or not?"

Wing left the room. The three stood there for a bit when suddenly, a first aid kit went flying straight at Otto, hitting him in the stomach and knocking him over.

"HEY!" Otto yelled, sitting up, "Jackass!"

He held up his middle finger towards Wing, who returned the gesture with a smug grin.

"Payback."

"Going to kill me over a joke? That's low."

"Oh don't  _ you  _ start talking about what's low, mister international safety hazard." Wing said with a chuckle as he walked over to Otto, "Now let's get that wound patched up and then you're going to help me clean up your blood."

"Say, Otto, how did you even make it here without someone stopping you and taking you to the hospital?" Laura asked.

"Honestly, Brand, I have no fucking clue. It would've been nice if a  _ certain someone _ took me to the hospital, though."

"Don't push it, or I'll make you clean by yourself."

"Asshat."

"What a flattering vocabulary you have."

"What can I say? I grew up in London." 

"Oh really? Didn't realize." Wing responded, a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "Now, take your shirt off."

Otto bit his lip.

"Don't. You.  _ Dare _ ."

"Slow down the-" that's all Otto managed to say before he went flying into the wall.


End file.
